Free February Update
The Free February Update is the sixth update to Burnout Paradise following its announcement on Criterion Games' website on January 16, 2009, and was released on February 6, 2009 as a free downloadable update. It introduced the ability for players to restart events, added visual changes, some event tweaks, changes to vehicle dynamics, an in-game store, and an in-game website. The update brings Burnout Paradise inline with Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box. Visual Tweaks *Billboards have been made entirely red, Super Jump cones have been made blue, and both pulsate making them easier for players to see. *Post-processing has also been tweaked making it easier for players to see at night and more saturated colors. *The menu color scheme has been changed from orange to blue. *Players can now see police sirens on vehicles in online play. This was added in the Cagney update but was broken in Burnout Bikes update. *The traffic vehicles now feature more colors such as bright green, orange, bright blue, yellow, and red alongside their original colors. *Numerous fonts have been changed. Junkyard Tweaks The Junkyard now allows players to choose vehicles from different categories such as Paradise Cars, Paradise Bikes and Online Cars. Event Tweaks *Rivals have been changed so they drive at a slower speed in earlier single player events. *Burning Route times have been extended for some vehicles making them easier to complete. *At the beginning of a Stunt Run the timer counts down at a slower rate. Once a higher multiplier and score is achieved the timer will begin to count down at a faster rate. *Time is no longer added in Road Rage events when a player takes down a rival after meeting the events target. Vehicle Dynamics The first few cars in Paradise have been changed to make the game more accessible to casual players. This has been done by making the earlier vehicles harder to crash, easier to steer and less likely to spin out. Barrel Roll Barrel Rolls will automatically right themselves. Players can steer into the roll bypassing the auto correction to allow for more than one barrel roll by pushing the left stick in the direction of the spin. Releasing the stick or pushing it in the opposite direction will allow the vehicle to correct itself and land properly. Burnout Store The added Burnout Store allows players to purchase Premium Content Packs or partial content while in game. Other Changes *Restarts for offline events have been added (accessible through the Easy Drive menu). *The Criterion Games website has been added to replace the News Page (PlayStation 3 and PC only). *The top speed rating in the junkyard has been lowered to scale better with the boost rating. This lead to some misunderstanding it as if the actual top speed of there cars were lowered. *Soundtrack options are no longer available in the Easy Drive Menu whilst playing online. *Sponsor code options have also been removed as these codes were for the original release of the game. Trivia *Statistics for the majority of the original Paradise Cars have been changed, but all of the vehicles unlocked in the game are still as fast and powerful as they were before the Free February Update, although the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo is the only vehicle to not have its ratings changed. Gallery Burnout Paradise - Ultimate Box & FREE Update - CRASH TV 21|CRASH TV Special Sources *CriterionGames.com - Everything you need to know about our FREE 6th Feb update